


Weighing Souls With Sand

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Disembowelment, Kissing, M/M, Physical Abuse, Punching, Set after will is released in s2 but before mizumono, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: He's close enough now that there's no longer any space between their bodies. They're once again in each other's orbit. Will breathes Hannibal's air and he can almost taste the coppery tang of the blood on Hannibal's face. But scent alone isn't enough to appease the monster within him anymore. He can no longer hold off the thing inside him that's been hungering for blood.Will closes the space between them and Hannibal makes a small pained noise as the knife in Will's hand disappears slowly, inch by inch into Hannibal's stomach when their lips meet.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Weighing Souls With Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxxeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxeoff/gifts).



> Thank you for encouraging me to write more.
> 
> I write based off of musical feelings and this is the music/melody that inspired this fic [ https://youtu.be/pfBd7J75L9c](https://youtu.be/pfBd7J75L9c)

Will knows he's not crazy. Unstable, yes. But not crazy. He knows who he is and he knows damn well that Hannibal is the one behind all his problems. This has to stop no matter what kind of unresolved issues he and Hannibal have between each other. There's no doubt that there's something else between them - something that Will can feel clawing up his body, into his spine and expanding in his chest. It's a certain kind of warmth and nervous anticipation that appears every time he sees Hannibal - especially during emotionally charged conversations. Will suspects he knows what this is and he does his best to stomp those feelings out every time, even though he knows Hannibal feels them too.

Hannibal, while more guarded in general, is somehow more open about this and it makes Will angry. He's deceived Will and ruined his life while simultaneously making it better by simply being in Will's orbit.  
Will has had enough of it. He grips the knife in his pocket hard as he knocks on Hannibal's door and waits. The door doesn't open.

It's all been leading up to this moment. He promised Hannibal a reckoning and Hannibal must be aware that he's not the only who always keeps his promises.  
The knife in Will's pocket feels like a weight that drags him down into the dark valleys that exist only in the purposely ignored corners of his mind - and right now they can't be ignored. He's wading into a river that flows with vengeance and Will knows deep down that this is where he'll thrive. The thought makes his fingers tighten around the knife a bit more.

Retribution is tricky business, easy to miscalculate - like weighing souls with sand. Will knows he's gotta do this right. There is no room for error. No room for his feelings for Hannibal to betray him one way or another. Don't hurt him too much...but don't hurt him too little either.  
He knocks on the door again and what feels like an eternity goes by before the door opens.  
Hannibal gazes at him in his never failing elegance before inviting him and retreating back into the depths of the house without a word.  
Hannibal knows. They can both feel that things will not stay discreetly tense the way they have been lately for much longer.  
They both know tonight will end with the scent of blood and violence in the air. And it's a scent they both look forward to.

Will follows Hannibal through the dimly lit halls of the house into the dining room.  
The lighting in here is brighter yet softer - and Will would almost think this lighting was beautiful coupled with the sheer dusting of snow that falls outside beyond the glass doors - but tonight he's preoccupied with other things. 

He sees his chance when Hannibal turns to face him. Will captures the moment with a leap and a fist that connects directly with Hannibal's cheek. He can feel Hannibal's cheekbone strain against the strength of his fist - and Will is exhilarated.  
Before Hannibal can react, Will is landing the second blow - and he feels the magnificent crunch of a delicate nose breaking with third blow. He feels himself being reborn with every punch and every drop of blood that Hannibal sheds.  
And yet, Hannibal lets Will do as he pleases - covered in blood but looking triumphant. 

Knowing Hannibal is proud of his bloodlust and violence makes the feeling that crawls up his spine clench at him like a vice. It's terrifying, and also somehow gives him a feeling of acceptance. It's something foreign, it's a feeling Will wants to explore and dissect down the line.

He hasn't forgotten the knife, but using his hands feels intimate, almost rawly sexual and Will feels alive every time his fists connect with the flesh of the predator before him.  
He doesn't make the mistake of doubting that every inch of Hannibal's soul is entombed in darkness - he knows Hannibal is a predator and a dangerous one at that. But his darkness calls to Will and he can't help but bring a hand up to touch Hannibal's face. And in that moment, Will can see the creature that hides beneath the surface of the bloodied man staring back at him. He sees what Hannibal really is.

Hannibal has always been the hunter and Will was always the fisherman. And together, they make the perfect storm in each other's lives. They're each other's lure - each other's bait - and ultimately each other's prey. Will watches Hannibal crack a soft smile thought the pain - and Will thinks his pain beautiful.  
He pauses and looks down at his hands. They glisten dark red, slicked with blood. Deep down, Will loves it and he takes a moment to admire the beautiful chaos he's rained on the man before him.  
Hannibal closes his eyes, a weak smile on his face.  
He's leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. His nose drips blood that stains his cheeks and smears across his face.  
And still, he doesn't show signs of wanting to resist or fight back. It only makes Will's bloodlust stronger.

Will doesn't know what it is he wants to do - but he knows he wants the results of his actions to break Hannibal in the same way Hannibal shattered him.  
He looks at Hannibal and knows its a hopeless campaign. Pride and validation shine through the blood and pain on Hannibal's face - and the feeling that claws its way up Will's body is back. It's time to go a step further. 

Will retrieves the knife from his pocket with bloodstained hands while staring into the devil's eyes. Hannibal's eyes never leave his.  
Will steps closer. He can see the gleam in the blood dripping from Hannibal's face onto the breast and collar of his otherwise pristine white shirt. The bloodstains on the shirt are steadily growing larger and Will thinks the way the bloodsoaked parts of the shirt cling to Hannibal's skin is almost erotic.  
He's close enough now that there's no longer any space between their bodies. They're once again in each other's orbit. Will breathes Hannibal's air and he can almost taste the coppery tang of the blood on Hannibal's face. But scent alone isn't enough to appease the monster within him anymore. He can no longer hold off the thing inside him that's been hungering for blood. 

Will closes the space between them and Hannibal makes a small pained noise as the knife in Will's hand disappears slowly, inch by inch into Hannibal's stomach when their lips meet. 

Hannibal tastes of blood and life. Of victory and pain. Of lust and passion, and Will wants to get lost in those feelings.  
He feels something internal tearing when he turns the knife sharply inside Hannibal and he's no longer sure if the tear he felt is within his own soul or Hannibal's body.  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
He's gotten what he came for and Will allows himself to indulge in licking along Hannibal's lips as he turns the knife sharply yet again. 

Will bites Hannibal's bottom lip as he drags the knife across Hannibal's flesh, tearing him open before he roughly pulls the knife from his stomach. He can feel blood rushing out of the wound, onto his hands - and Will lets it for a few moments.  
He takes a step back and makes eye contact with Hannibal before bringing the hand covered in Hannibal's blood up to his mouth for a taste.

The exhilaration inside him at the taste of Hannibal's blood and lips, coupled with the expression on Hannibal's face makes everything he did tonight worth it.  
He takes one last look at the smiling, broken man before him before pocketing the knife and walking away from it all.

Will can hear Hannibal crumple to the floor behind him the moment he turns and he's not worried. He knows Hannibal will survive this. It was done with careful precision after all.  
He touches a hand to his lips as he walks away, the scent of Hannibal's blood still heavy on them - and thinks that this isn't how he had imagined their first kiss would go.  
All those nights imagining it, gripping himself into completion in the privacy of his bedroom couldn't have prepared him for this. He thinks of how he's leaving Hannibal in his own home - bloodied and broken - and Will's breath hitches, aroused. 

He regrets not kissing Hannibal sooner - maybe in between blows. But it doesn't really matter anymore - he knows Hannibal will retaliate in his own way after healing and that there'll be plenty more time in the future for both of them to take what they want from one another - be it pleasure or pain. It's a terrifyingly enticing thought and Will can't wait to find out what their shared bloody future holds.


End file.
